Into The Flames
by Maximumwolf20
Summary: Max and the flock have been staying at her moms house for a while, but suddenly on the run after saving 3 girls from the horrid school. At least, that's what she thinks. Is there betrayals in the mist, and can Max trusts the ones she loves most. There is at least one thing she is absolutely sure of, that is you got to Soar to Survive!


Authors Note: I had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to try it out so here it goes!

**Into The Flames**

Chapter 1: Out of the Nightmare

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing and I groaned, after 5 years of running and I still can't seem to get some rest! You might be wondering who I am, well if ya don't know me why are ya reading this and read my first book! I groaned again and pushed myself out of bed. I got up and went to the bathroom and began my day bye taking a shower, brushing my teeth and hair then blow drying it. I went into my room and looked in my closet and grabbed a black tank-top, brown windbreaker, ripped skinny jeans, and some black tennis shoes. I walked out of my room to be greeted bye the smell of bacon cooking! "Mhmmm" I mumbled and ran down the stairs. We, meaning me and my Flock, have been living and my mom Dr. Martinez for awhile now.

Suddenly one of my brain attacks appeared and I fell to my knees clutching my head, feeling like my brain is going to explode. "Oh just let me die right then and now and get this over with" I thought to myself. "Return to where you were born and you will find answers along the way Max" The voice said through the headache. Pictures zoomed through my head but 3 stood out, they stood out because they stopped for 5 seconds so I could get a good look at them. Each one had a person, the first one had a girl with closed eyes, black hair with red tips and she was in a hospital gown, with blood on it but it was dry. The second one was another girl with silver/white hair, sparkling blue eyes, and white ears and tail. She was crying and looked like she was 10 years. She was also in a hospital gown, with blood on it. The last was also a girl; she had black hair, even darker than Fang's, her eyes where a bright yellow, so bright they were practically glowing! She was snarling at something and her teeth were razor sharp! She also had a long black sleek tail; she looked like she wanted to pounce on something. I groaned as the pain slowly faded away, and I opened my eyes to be greeted bye Fang. "You okay Max" He asked. "Yea, I'm fine, I'll tell ya what I saw in a minute" I replied. I slowly got up, ignoring the protests that my head was giving me. Fang helped me get to the couch and he set me down. "Thx" I said. No reply. "Get the flock in here, I want them to know about this." I asked him. He nodded. Always the dark and silent type.

Soon the Flock was all situated, and I began. "We have to leave" I said. "What" they yelled at the same time. "I know you don't want to leave, but the voice told me we have to go somewhere" I replied. "Where" asked Nudge. I really did want to answer this question but I had no choice. "The voice said to go to where we were born, which is…" I said and we all said at the same time..."The School" I nodded. "What else is there" Fang asked. "The voice also showed me picture but 3 stood out, there was 1 girl in every picture which I believe that we have to save them" I said. "We might get more Flock members" squealed Angel. "Okay everyone get your things together" I said with as much courage I could muster. We are heading to our worst nightmare, just because of some voice in my head.

We all scattered getting our stuff read to go. I grabbed a backpack, my IPod, a blanket, a pillow, food, extra clothes, shoes, and a first aid pack. I went down and waited for everyone to come back down, and about a minute later they did. "Ready" I asked. They all nodded with fierce determination. We all walked out and took a running start and jumped into the air spreading our wings and flying up. We took a V-formation and started fly to Death valley, California where the school was.

We just crossed the California border an hour ago; we are starting to get hungry but were practically there. "Max, I'm Hungry" Nudge whined, and I internally groaned. I searched the ground in till I spotted a small town below us with a McDonalds. Yes I said to myself. "Everyone go in to land were going to get something to eat" I ordered. Everyone cheered everyone except Fang that is. We all angled ourselves and slowly landed, and tucking our wings in tightly. We all walked out of the ally and I lead them into McDonalds. "Okay everyone what would you like" I asked. "Can I have 2 Big Mac 2 large fries, 1 large soda, 1 bottle of water, oh and a milkshake please" Angel asked. The waiter nodded hesitantly, and wrote it all down. "Can I have 4 Big Mac's, 3 large fries, and 1 large soda" Nudge asked. The waiter wrote it down along with the rest of our orders. I grabbed the tray of food and passed each of there orders to them. We ate in comfortable silence. "Okay, is everyone done" I asked and they all nodded. "Lets go then" I said and we all went out and took off, in a ally of course. Soon enough we were at the school. "Okay guess we will wait in till night fall, and then we sneak in through that open window" I said. They all murmured okays and went to bed so they can get there rest. I kept watch since I was too nervous to sleep.

Soon it was time to put the plan in motion, and I went to wake everybody up. "Rise and shine, we got some kids to save" I said lightly kicking everybody. They all groaned but got up. We all ate some energy bars and got ready.

We were hiding in some bushes looking up in the window, while I was trying to form a plan to get in and out without getting a serious injury. "Ok Nudge, Iggy, Angel I want you guarding the window making sure it stays open so when we need to get out we can get out fast. Fang, Gazzy, your coming with me to get the girls." I said in a calm but orderly tone. They all nodded and we all flew up making sure no one saw us or heard us. Me, Fang, and Gazzy we heading through the halls trying to find the room they were in. "Room B-201" The voice said. "Ok we need to find room B-201" I said and we set off.

Soon enough we found the room in about 6 minutes. I opened the door, and looked at all the cages. I went off looking for the girl while Fang and Gazzy stood guard. Eventually I found one of the girls huddled in the corner of the cage with a scared look in her eye. "Hey, it's alright I won't hurt you" I said in a motherly tone. It was the girl who looked like she was 10 years old. "That's what they all say" She replied back, with a little snarl in it. "Hey I'm like you" I said spreading my wings a bit. She looked surprised and I saw a look in her eye that we Mutants rarely get. Hope. I grabbed the lock and bang it open, and opened the cage. I reached my hand and she gladly grabbed it and I led her out. Hey, do you have any friend's bye any chance who has black hair with red tips and another with razor sharp teeth. She nodded, and led me to a cage. It was the girl with the teeth, seriously they were freaky! I opened the cage and shook her away, and she startled awake claws replacing her nails! I looked her a bit freaked out; she would be good in the flock. "Hey she is ok" the 10 year old girl said. The teeth girl (I don't know there names yet) nodded and got out of the cage. The lead me to the last cage and opened that one too. It was the girl with black hair and red tips, she instantly jolted awake and she looked at me in the eyes. She had light orange eyes that were like cat eyes and she snarled. "Its ok, I'm here to rescue you" I said. She also nodded and got out of the cage. "Ok Fang, Gazzy lets go" I said.

We all ran through the halls and finally found the windows but was surrounded bye Erasers! "Dang it" I said and launched myself at an unsuspecting Eraser and gave it a hard roundhouse kick to the stomach. It wheezed and I smashed my hands on its ears blowing his eardrums. It screamed and fell to the ground, I looked to see how my flock was coping and they were handling there own. I also checked the girls we let out and they were awesome. The girl with the teeth kept biting and scratching the erasers like no tomorrow. The youngest, with the silver hair was delivering punches in an erasers face barley getting a mark herself. The girl with the black hair and red tips was kicking butt; she kicked a Eraser out with just one kick! I admit I'm impressed. Soon the fight was all finished and we started heading toward the window.

"Nudge, Iggy carry her" I said pointing to the girl with the black hair and red tips. "No need" she said and spread her bat-like wings and took off out the window. "Can you fly" I asked the 10 year old girl and she nodded back in replied. She also went out with her barn-owl like wings as with the rest of us. "Wait for me" The girl the teeth said. "Come on then" I replied. "No wings duh" she said back. "Ok I will carry you in till we reach the camp. "Ok" she said.

She jumped out and I swooped and caught her quickly, she smiled at me gratefully. "That was like a major trust dare" She said and I nodded. "Ok follow me everyone" I ordered and we took off.

Soon enough we landed at the camp we rested before we went to the school. I gently landed the girl with the teeth on the ground and we all landed. "Ok lets all introduce ourselves" I said. "Ok, I'll go first" said Angel." My name is Angel, and I'm 12 years old" she said. "I'm Nudge and im 15 years old" Nudge said. "Gazzy, and im 12 also" said Gazzy. "Iggy, 17 and im blind" said Iggy. "Fang, 17" He said quietly. "I'm Max, Maximum Ride, and im 19 and leader of the flock" I said. "I'm Faolan, and 10 years" said the girl with the silver hair. "I'm Fallen, and I'm 16" said the girl with the teeth. "Fury, 18" said the girl with black hair and red tips. "I was wondering if you would like to join my flock, your choice" I said. "May I join" said Faolan. I nodded, "Of course". "I would also like to join" asked Fallen, and I nodded again. "What about you, Fury" I asked. "Sure, why not, you saved us" she replied. "Yay! New flock members" yelled Angel. "May I ask, but what mutations to you have" I said. "I'm part black panther, but something went wrong with my teeth and made my teeth look like this" said Fallen. "I part snowy barn-owl, and…Dire Wolf" said Faolan shyly, "Wait you're an eraser" I said suspiciously. "No, im dire wolf and I'm not evil like them….I'm more of the lone wolf to them, that's what my name means, Lone Wolf" She said. "Okay" I said back. "You, Fury" I asked. "Dragon" She said flatly. I admit my jaw dropped but I quickly closed it before anyone saw. "What do you mean dragon? Do you mean like fire breathing dragons?" asked Nudge. "Yes, I mean fire breathing dragons. Turns out there real, but extinct, They died out with the dinosaurs" She replied back. "That is so cool!" said Gazzy excided. "Ok everyone get ready for bed, were heading back to doctor Martinez stay for a while". They all said okay and got ready for bed bye using there backpacks or jackets as pillows. "I'll take first watch" I told them but they were already asleep. "Hey mind if I take watch with you" said a voice and I jumped and turned around. "Its just me, Fury" said Fury "Uhh, Yea sure" I answered. "So, is Fallen and Faolan your family" I asked. 'No not blood related, but I will protect them with my life, and there still considered my family, no matter what anyone says" she replied. "Same thing with the Flock, and now you." I said "Thank you for accepting us, the way we are and into your flock" She said gratefully. "You know were like you, all part of this crazy unfair world, remember that" I said back. "I know, its just I'm….I'm part dragon, a creature that is in mythical tales and its real, and I'm part of it" she sighed. "I may not feel exactly like you but I understand. I'm part bird, so I am part of the bird world" I said. Dang it's that entire mushy emotion thing going on. Yuck! "You going to stay up" asked Fury. "Nope, my watch go to bed" I said. "Okay" she replied, and lies down and falls asleep. I stayed up thinking, how are these people going to give me answers?


End file.
